


Sanctuary

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: This time, Chat is the one who can't bear to see his partner hurt. For his sake.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello any old readers, and hello any new readers!

Remember when Ladybug wished that Chat would stop putting himself in harm’s way for her sake?

Now Chat wished he hadn’t listened – or else Ladybug wouldn’t be injured right now, her suit all torn up and shredded; she had blood dripping down her face, a small gash on her forehead, she assured him, nothing serious.

Meanwhile, he had been spared from any injuries; it seemed his beloved Lady was determined to leap into every chance to get injured. It drove him insane, but he knew they had to work to defeat the akuma, the dreaded Shredder who had nearly cut up several civilians with paper cuts. Yes, paper cuts. One of them hurt like a bitch, but getting fifty dozen of them at once?

Ouch.

Luckily, Ladybug managed to purify the akuma once Chat got the paperclip from the villain’s shirt pocket, and the people injured were instantly healed. Although, Ladybug seemed to still grimace when she walked afterwards; she always seemed to take the hardest hits, the hits that wouldn’t be healed even with the Miraculous Cleaning Light.

“Mission accomplished!”

On top of a building, away from public eyes, they shared a fist-bump, a trademark to signify the end of a battle, but before Ladybug could disappear, Chat called out to her.

“Ladybug, wait.”

She turned and gave him an apologetic look. “Chat, I can’t stay long, you know that…”

“No, I need to talk to you,” interrupted Chat firmly. “It will be short, I promise.”

Ladybug absently fingered her earrings before she sighed, trusting her partner.

“Alright; what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly, peering at him. “You weren’t hurt again, were you?”

When he didn’t respond, Ladybug reached out to touch his shoulder, really make sure he was alright, only to let out a startled squeak when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes uncharacteristically serious.

“C-Chat, what are you doing?” She stammered, completely taken aback.

“You…You…scared me today,” confessed Chat, his voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t – don’t want to see you hurt, my Lady. Why did you jump in front of me? Why not run?”

“And have you hurt again?” Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think so, Kitty.”

“I mean it!” Chat suddenly shouted, only to let his voice fall to a murmur again. “I beg of you, Ladybug. I can’t lose you.”

“Chat, what are you talking about – ?!”

Ladybug was cut off as Chat tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her in close and crashing his mouth against hers, prompting her to let out a muffled shriek. She reached up to grip his shoulders, to pull away, but something about his kiss seemed desperate, like he had just…lost her.

Slowly, Ladybug felt herself give into the kiss, returning the gesture, the gesture that was rough and sloppy, nothing loving and tender about it at all. At the same time, it was a gesture of love, of the deep care that Chat Noir held for his partner, a partner who hadn’t realized how terrified he had been for her.

“Ladybug,” began Chat, his voice hoarse, making her jolt in surprise. “Please…Please promise me never to do anything that reckless again. I promise I will try and stay out of danger’s way more, but please…don’t let yourself be attacked like that again.”

“Chat…” Ladybug murmured, slowly raising her hands and cupping his face, her fingers gently wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks, tears he didn’t realize had fallen. “I’m sorry…”

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Chat sighed at her touch, his hands moving down her body until they landed on her hips, gently pulling her close to him. He ducked his head down and nuzzled it against her shoulder, sighing again in content when he felt her lift her hand to stroke his hair.

“I think I finally understand how you feel,” he murmured after a few moments. “I never realized…how scared you must be for me.”

“Oh, Chat Noir…” Ladybug kissed his hair, the two of them standing like that for what seemed like an eternity in a comfortable silence, which was only broken by the beeping of their miraculous a few seconds later.

They both tensed up. “My Lady,” began Chat, sighing as he pulled away, already cold from the lack of touch. “I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“For now,” replied Ladybug, giving him a small smile. “Be careful, Chat. I…I don’t want you hurt anymore than you want me hurt.”

Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding before he reopened his eyes and gave her a half-hearted smirk. “Until next time, my Lady.”

He gave a little bow and then leaped off the rooftop, allowing Ladybug to yo-yo away in the other direction.

They were young, they were reckless, but as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.


End file.
